


Wonderful Picture (Charles Xavier/Erik Lehnsherr, PG)

by sevendeadlyfun



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlyfun/pseuds/sevendeadlyfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Oh, Charles, he hears as he drifts off. Don't you think I've thought of that?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful Picture (Charles Xavier/Erik Lehnsherr, PG)

Pairing: Charles Xavier/Erik Lehnsherr (X-MEN: FIRST CLASS)

Rating: PG

Summary: _Oh, Charles, he hears as he drifts off. Don't you think I've thought of that?_

A/N: Written for a prompt over at [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/). Another of my random fandoms I really enjoy but seldom participate in.

He can feel it. The steady resonant thrum of the world creeps inside him and awakens him, awakens old needs and new desires. Charles stretches out in the comfortable bed and tries to ignore the almost tangible ache spreading across his belly.

The soft susurrus of thought washes over him, as expected and unheeded as the rain falling outside the glass. It’s impossible to ignore all of the dreams and fears, demands and pleas pouring out of every human being all the time, but he’s learned to filter most of it.

It’s harder to keep out the inchoate rage and bitter pain stalking the halls of his mind tonight.

He strains against invisible bonds, trying to free himself from Erik’s nightmares. It’s too much – he’s too much. But Charles tries, sifting through the screaming and blood to find something – anything - to quiet both their minds.

Erik pulls him along, driving him towards a hazy, half-formed image, a yearning twinned inside Charles’ own mind. He can almost feel the solid pressure of Erik’s body next to his, the hesitant brush of firm lips, and he chuckles softly, smiling as the noise in their minds lessens.

He can hear Erik, faintly now, as the other man settles into sleep.

Oh Charles, he hears as he too begins drifts off. Don't you think I've thought of that?


End file.
